dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Littlepip vs. Hatsune Miku
Littlepip from Fallout Equestria (John1Thousand) takes on Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid (Cropfist) in the first round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction Littlepip was walking looking for supplies inside the ruins of a pre-war town. As she was scavenging a strange portal opened up as a strange humanoid came out with long light blue hair. This got the attention of even some raiders. Hatsune: Man, this place got owned hard. Raider: Not as bad as you. Three raider ponies sprung from the trap and tried to attack the android. Within a matter of seconds, Hatsune Miku summoned her pickaxe and killed all three raiders. With this, Littlepip turned around as Hatsune pulled out her pickaxe from a skull. Hatsune: Did you try to trap me? Littlepip: What! No!! Hatsune could sense the awkward moment between the two. She felt that this was a sign of Littlepip lying to the Android. Hatsune: Liar! Nobody escapes with their life after trying to kill me. Littlepip: Oh good grief. Littlepip pulled out her Little Macintosh ready to fire. HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Vexento - All Night) Littlepip shot first at the android but was able to block the bullet with her pickaxe. Hatsune then charges at the stable dweller and slashes at her several times. Miku then continued with a sweep of Littlepip’s hooves as the pickaxe’s spike came towards her head. Littlepip was able to evade the attack by rolling out of the way. She quickly gets up and then tries and use SAT’s. She shoots three shots with two to the legs and one to Hatsune’s torso. Despite the bullets hitting their marks, Hatsune did not seem affected by this. Not only that, but Littlepip needed to reload. Littlepip: Oh... Hatsune then shot out a bubble towards Littlepip. With the stable dweller not having the chance to shoot them out of the sky causing her to be paralyzed. With Littlepip now still Hatsune Miku then charged her and slashed her into the air. Miku then leaped towards her and bashed Littlepip several times before kicking her back to the ground. Littlepip got up as Hatsune Miku swung again at the stable dweller. Before the singer could make Littlepip a few inches shorter, Littlepip grabbed her Zebra Rifle and started opening fire on Miku. While the first few shots missed, a few hit the android causing her and the surrounding area to catch on fire. Hatsune: Ahh. While Hatsune was on the ground trying to take the fire out, Littlepip took cover and took a healing potion and reloaded all her weapons. She then pulled out her sniper rifle and was looking for the android. However, could not find her. Littlepip: Where are you? Hatsune: Right behind you. Hatsune swings her pickaxe knocking the sniper rifle out of the magical field of Littlepip. The attack was then met with another swing and a song. The song made the stable dweller sleepy as the blow sent the unicorn into the air. Spinning multiple times, Miku sent the dweller crashing into the ground. Hatsune: Now to finish you off. With that Hatsune Miku sings one last song and as she starts to get louder the amount of light begins to increase. This caused Littlepip to cover her eyes from the intense light. In a desperate attempt, she then grabbed her RPG, the Bale Fire Bomb Launcher to stop the bright light. Hatsune: Got you! Littlepip: Please work!?! Hatsune launches towards Littlepip as she shoots a rocket towards the android. As the two collide, the android tried to slice it in half, but only made things worse as the radioactive ammo blew up right next to her. The explosion caused the entire area to turn to smoke. K.O. When the smoke cleared, Littlepip got up from where she was and shook off the dust. With Hatsune nowhere to be found, she was relieved. However, this was interrupted as a beeping sound came from her pipbuck. Littlepip: Ugh! Rads. She soon grabbed her stuff as she had to leave and find a new place to get supplies after the area was now contaminated. Results Winning Combatant: Littlepip: 12 Hatsune: 6 Winning Method: K.O.: 5 Death: 7 Details More information can be found here Follow Litllepip's path Here Category:John1Thousand Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament